First Kiss
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: The Titans make a few jokes too many at a certain changeling's expense. now it's up to a certain empath to clean up the mess and make sure he's okay. But what's really bothering him? T to be safe.


I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.

* * *

First Kiss

Beast Boy stared at the shirt, a wide grin spread over his face. Plastered across the front of the shirt was a slightly greener image of his face, bearing the same grin.

"Keep copying that shirt and we might take it home," Cyborg grinned. "At least it'd be of some use."

Beast Boy's smile dropped off his face.

"Hey!" Beast Boy whined. "That's not true, I'm very valuable to the team! Aren't I Robin?"

"Of course," Robin said not looking away from the Robin-themed merchandise. "Without you, chore day would be almost boring."

"No one makes a mess like Beast Boy," Raven agreed.

"Hey!" Beast Boy whined, pulling down on his ears.

"I believe Friend Beast Boy is very fun to have around," Starfire said, Best Boy smiling hopefully. "I find it most enjoyable when he howls at the moon for most of the night, or tries to convince us to eat that unusual white food."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped open as Robin and Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy began to pout and walked out of the Titans Novelty Items store. After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly, he stopped at a book store. He wandered inside, deciding to go somewhere no one would look for him for a while. Robin and Cyborg he expected. Raven he should have, and could deal with. But it kind of hurt that even Starfire had said he was useless.

He stopped as he spotted a book that actually managed to catch his interest. He stared at it for several seconds before buying it. Then he continued wandering through the book store, mind returning to the others' words.

"You alright?" Raven asked, finally having found him. "You're in a book store and you're not dying of boredom."

"I'm so glad every time you say something nice it's balanced with a healthy dose of insult," Beast Boy said, walking past her out of the store, leaving her blinking in surprise.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called after him, hurrying to catch up. "Are you alright?"

"You're the empath," Beast Boy growled, walking faster to try to get away. "You tell me."

He turned, walking into a clothing store and Raven followed. Beast Boy walked through the store quickly before shifting into a mouse and scurrying out and away from the store before shifting back, having finally lost his tail. However, after a few minutes, she rose out of the floor behind him, walking along after him in silence. Beast Boy didn't bother trying to get away again. There was no point.

Finally, they reached the others outside where Cyborg was strapping a large box to the roof of the car. Beast Boy silently stood off to the side, watching.

"So Beast Boy, what'd you buy?" Cyborg asked. "New pet girlfriend?"

Beast Boy grit his teeth, forcing himself to not speak. Cyborg, who was laughing up a storm, didn't notice.

"Make sure this one isn't a spy for Spade alright?" Cyborg laughed.

There was a collective gasp as three sets of wide eyes looked back and forth between Cyborg and Beast Boy, who was trembling, his hand curling into a fist around the handle of his bag. Then, in a flurry of green and purple, Beast Boy began to fly away quickly as an eagle, his bag clutched in his talons.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"You crossed the line," Robin said seriously.

"What'd I say?" Cyborg asked.

"You brought up Terra," Starfire mumbled.

"What is he still upset about that?" Cyborg asked. "That was almost a year ago."

"He's hurting more than you know," Raven said, hood up and voice trembling slightly, barely enough for anyone to notice. "And it wasn't just that. We all made him feel like we think he's worthless. I tried to apologize but...I'm not very good at it. But, you crossed the line more than any of us."

"What, because of Terra?" Cyborg asked.

"Because you said the only girlfriend he could get was an animal he bought at a store!" Raven snapped, four red eyes glowing under her hood, the others falling silent, backing away a step. "Because you insinuated that any girl that was willing to be with Beast Boy was a traitor! Do you have any idea how much pain he's in!?"

"No," Cyborg said. "But I'd guess a lot considering your reaction."

"How would you like it if Beast Boy said that at least if he gets a girlfriend he can have sex with her!?" Raven spat, Cyborgs eyes widening.

"That's kind of a low blow, don't you think?" Cyborg asked.

"Different when it's directed at you isn't it!?" Raven spat.

"Raven's right, Cyborg," Robin said. "You hurt Beast Boy. Badly."

"You need to do the apologizing," Starfire said.

"No, he needs to stay the hell away from Beast Boy," Raven said, turning away and lifting off the ground.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Which of us is the telepath?" Raven growled before flying after Beast Boy.

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the edge of the roof, staring down at the rocks below. Rain pounded down around him, soaking him through in moments, leaving him trembling both from his tears and the cold. He reached up, wiping his eyes, even though he knew it didn't matter. fresh tears would come. And the rain was soaking his entire face anyway. He sniffed, wiping his nose before sighing. It took her less time to get back than he had hoped. He had hoped he could be done crying and have himself under control again before she arrived.

After a moment of silence, she sat down beside him, her cloak coming off and hovering over them, shielding them from the rain. She didn't speak, and Garfield was lad for that. After a moment, movement caught his eye and he glanced over, seeing the tears running down her cheeks.

 _Empath_ , he thought.

She could feel his pain. His emotions. He was hurting her. He swallowed, struggling to force his emotions under control but she shook her head.

"Let it out," Raven mumbled. "It's bad to keep them bottled up. I should know. I have to."

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy said, voice cracked and breaking.

"I'm sorry," Raven said. "We were just joking around, but I should have noticed how much we were hurting you. And I'm sorry for what Cyborg said. He was wrong and he was just being an asshole."

Beast Boy shook his head this time.

"He was right," Beast Boy mumbled. "Terra was only with me because I was easy to manipulate, and because it was an easy way to gain information on the Titans. Aside from that, I've never once had a girlfriend. I've still never had my first kiss. I probably never will, either."

"Never?" Raven blinked. "You've never..."

"Raven, I'm green," Beast Boy said. "I have a fang, pointed ears, and fleas."

"I thought chicks dig the ears," Raven said, receiving a blank stare.

"Raven, no girl alive would ever actually like me," Beast Boy said, staring down at the rocks again. "I'm...I'm just some freak. An accident who should have just died a long time ago."

Raven's hand struck his cheek with startling force, his entire face stinging for several seconds as he stared at her.

"Don't you ever say that!" Raven shrieked, her voice cracking badly as fresh tears ran down her face. "Don't you dare! You might think the world would be better off without you but you're wrong!"

"Sorry," Beast Boy finally said. "I didn't...I'm sorry."

Raven rested her forehead on his shoulders, sobbing hard. Her arms wrapped around him and he wrapped his around her as well. For a while, they remained like that, Raven sobbing into his shoulder and Beast Boy comforting her, quite the surprising reversal, though Beast Boy wouldn't say anything about it.

"Let's go inside," Raven finally said. "It's cold out here."

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea," Beast Boy said.

"Why not?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy stared down at his lap.

"I...It's just...I was...I was so mad...and..." Beast Boy trailed off, sighing.

"He got out, didn't he?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy nodded.

"How much did he destroy?" Raven asked.

"Everything," Beast Boy said. "He destroyed everything. The computer, the TV, the kitchen. The only thing he didn't touch was...your room."

Raven nodded before her cloak floated down, wrapping around both and teleporting them to the common room. Sure enough, it was devastated. Claw marks everywhere, including the ceiling, the couch was in a million pieces, the TV was in even more, wires hung from gaps in the ceiling and walls, there was a stove embedded in the common room wall, and what looked like a chunk of toilet was stuck in the ceiling. Raven stared at it, actually impressed by the level of damage, before her eyes glowed with power and everything began to move, returning to its proper place rapidly, the couch and TV seamlessly repairing themselves, the missing chunks of wall and ceiling sealing themselves, the claw marks knitting themselves back together. Finally it was over and everything was spotless. Just as she finished, the door opened and Raven lifted her hood, turning to it, Beast Boy halfway behind her.

"There you two are," Robin said. "Listen, Beast Boy-"

"It's fine," Raven interrupted. "It's done. Just drop it."

"But" Cyborg began but Raven sent him a venomous look.

"Just drop it," Raven repeated, stressing every word.

Cyborg watched her for a moment before nodding, the other three walking out of the room.

"They're going to see how bad their rooms are," Beast Boy muttered, already preparing to be yelled at.

"You think I'm stupid enough to leave their rooms a mess?" Raven asked, arching an eyebrow. "Everything's fixed, Garfield. No one's going to know."

"You aren't going to tell them?" Beast Boy asked.

"There's nothing to tell," Raven said. "So, what was it you bought?"

"A book," Beast Boy said. "I...I'm really sorry. I put it in your room. I knew he was going to break out and I didn't want him ruining it too."

"It's alright," Raven smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder. "That was smart thinking. Come on. I want to see what type of book could possibly get you interested enough to buy it."

Beast Boy nodded and they headed down the hall to her room, Raven opening the door and floating through, then looking back at Beast Boy who was still standing outside. She sighed and lifted a hand, black energy surrounding him and floating him through the door. Then, it set him on the bed and she smiled, picking up the bag and floating over to sit beside him.

"Now let's see what was so interesting," Raven smiled, pulling the book out and staring at it, confused. "This...I don't...why this?"

She stared down at the book in her hands, and the book. It was a romance novel, which she knew he couldn't stand to read, only now understanding the reason for that being his own lack of any hope of romance. Coincidentally, it was one Raven herself had been wanting to read, but hadn't been able to find.

"You once said you wanted to read it," Beast Boy said quietly.

"That's why you bought this?" Raven blinked. "But...when did I say I wanted it?"

"My birthday," Beast Boy said. "You were talking to Bumblebee, I think."

"You...your birthday?" Raven blinked. "But you were busy playing that fighting game the entire day. You were really listening?"

"I always listen to you," Beast Boy said, staring at the floor. "I always thought that if I did, maybe I would be of some use someday. Maybe I'd be less...annoying."

"Beast Boy, you're not annoying," Raven said, cupping his cheek and making him look at her. "You're not. And you're not a freak. You're one of the most amazing and sweet people I know. You try so hard to make everyone around you smile, even when you're breaking on the inside. You've never put yourself before anyone. You're so strong, and brave, and kind, and handsome, and..."

"You...you think I'm handsome?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes," Raven nodded.

"But...I'm green," Beast Boy said.

"And I'm grey," Raven said. "I don't care. I think your green skin is awesome. I love your ears. And I like your one fang. It's really cute. Beast Boy, any girl who would call you a freak just because of the way you look is a shallow bitch. If they would spend ten minutes with you, they would understand what an amazing person you are. And even if no other girl in the world ever wants to be with you, it won't change how much I do."

Beast Boy's mouth fell open as he stared at her. She blushed slightly but smiled at his expression.

"You..." Beast Boy struggled to find any words to express his wrecked train of thought. "You want..."

"I want to be with you," Raven said. "I love you, Garfield. I love your jokes, I love your ears, I love your fang and your green skin, and your smile. I love to feel your emotions even when you're sad because it makes me feel closer to you. I love you, Garfield. I love everything about you."

"I...oh," Beast Boy squeaked, eyes still as wide as saucers before shrinking down as nervousness and uncertainty filled his face. "Can...can I...kiss you?"

Raven blushed, also unsure, but nodded.

"I've...I've never kissed anyone either," Raven said. "Um...I don't really know-"

Beast Boy cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. For a moment, neither moved before Beast Boy's naturally sharp instincts kicked in, Raven following his lead. The kiss was slow, shy. After several seconds, Beast Boy pulled back, watching her for any sign of a negative reaction.

"You're...uh...you're really good," Raven said, blushing profusely.

"Uh, thanks," Beast Boy said, also blushing.

"I mean it," Raven said hurriedly. "I know I don't have much to comp-"

He cut her off with another kiss, Raven sighing and kissing him back, her arms wrapping around his neck as his snaked around her waist. Finally, he pulled back, smiling.

"I know, Rae," Beast Boy said. "I can hear your heartbeat. They change when a person lies."

Raven smiled and nodded, kissing him again before resting her head on his shoulder, staring at the book.

"Can I borrow the book when you're done with it?" Raven asked. "Just for a couple of days?"

Beast Boy laughed, Raven looking up at him, confused.

"You really didn't figure that part out?" Beast Boy laughed. "You don't have to borrow it Rae. It's yours. I bought it for you. It's a gift."

Raven stared at him before smiling and kissing him again. Beast Boy smiled, into the kiss and they stayed like that for a long time, neither having any intention of moving. They both had years of practice to catch up on, and years of fighting to make up for. And they planned on doing just that.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
